Penna Respirator
|name-long = Respiratore Penna modello 23|previous = SBR|manufacturer = Pirelli|country-used = 1923 1933|filter = Penna filter M31 (unusual) M33|issued = Italian army Italian army trainees|weight = M23/33 (facepiece+connector piece) 446 g|flow = (without filter) 40 L / minute|thread = none (only rare convertions in 40 mm for terrestrial navy units)|period = 1923 - second world war}}The M23 Penna respirator, sometimes referred to just as Penna mask, was the first domestic design gas mask adopted after the Great War, succeding the english SBR. The mask was named after Lorenzo Penna, the Generale del Genio (military engeneering general) who founded the S.C.M. (Servizio Chimico Militare, chemical military service). M23 mask overview The Penna mask's face piece was made of a two layers rubber, green and milled on the outside and beige on the inside. The head harness had six straps. The eye pieces were made of three layers, two glass ones and a cellulose one that tended to become orange over time. Inside the mask there was a sponge bridge that acted like an oral-nasal cup, separating the face piece in two parts and preventing fogging w hile wearing the mask. To even further prevent fogging, anti-fogging lenses were used. The intake-outtake piece was connected to the mask at the bottom and tended not to point straight forward but to bend to one side because of the soft rubber; it was a pipe with three holes: one for the hose, one for the connection to the mask and the third was for the exhale valve, kept still by a lid; inside there was an inhale valve to allow longer duration of the filter. The filter itself was attached through a pleated hose to the aforementioned piece and itself was stored in its bag. The 1933 upgrade In 1933 the Penna respirators were upgraded with a new 5-points elastic head harness, which would become standard in italian military masks. To switch to the new set-up, the masks were deprived of the old harness by ungluing the 4 lower straps and by cutting the rubber where the two upper straps were held. The newly transformed mask was named M23/33 Penna. This process was executed to almost all masks, making M23s with the original setup extremely rare. Some M23 masks are found with the more modern eye pieces, but that wasn't a standard procedure. The main use to the newly upgraded Penna respirators was to train soldiers in the use of gas masks. Filter The original Penna mask was provided with a large box filter, which is even more rare than the untouched M23 facepiece. During later use, the mask was connected to an M33 filter. Kit The mask came in satchel made either of green or brown rubber: it had two sections, one for the mask and the other for the filter and hose. The filter section had holes to allow air flow. Inside the side pocket, there were a pair of anti-fogging lenses, specifically made for this mask. The main strap had a special buckle to be shortened when the mask was in use; the small string on the side of the satchel helped keeping the aforementioned firmly onto the wearer's chest. Izzo-Guerra-Chimica-e-Protezione-Antigas-_57 - Copia (2).jpg|A soldier wearing a chemical suit and a Penna to protect against blister agents Penna..jpg|Historical picture of italian soldiers wearing Penna respirators. Note the original Penna filters. gettyimages-910938866-1024x1024.jpg|Penna respirator being used by athletes for propaganda gettyimages-947837938-1024x1024.jpg|Penna respirator being used during training gettyimages-933497382-1024x1024.jpg|Penna respirator being used during training Category:Italy Category:Military Gas Masks Category:Full Face Masks Category:World War II Era Mask